I Shyne
Lyrics Intro Lil Pump Ayy, ayy, ayy, chyeah Ayy, Lil Pump, chyeah Esketit! Chorus Look at my neck shine (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah (ooh) My diamonds might make you blind, chyeah (ooh, chyeah) Let 'em in five at a time, ooh (brr) I just be smokin' on dope, chyeah All of my diamonds on froze, ooh (brr, brr) Louis down head to my toe, chyeah I just might buy the store, uh, chyeah (oh) Look at my neck shine, chyeah (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah Fuck a bitch two times, chyeah Pussy was too fire, ooh (brr) No, I cannot lie, ooh Look at my neck shine, chyeah, chyeah Look at my wrist shine (brr) I think I got too high, ooh 1 Look at my neck shine Gucci goggles on so I got four eyes, yeah Smokin' on gelato, yeah I got it from Dubai Fendi on, bitch, Louis all on bowtie Fuck five hoes in a day, yeah, I can't lie Smash her and her sister at the same time Tell her bust it open, gotta do it on FaceTime Fuck a nine to five, I eat the booty in the daytime, ooh Look at my wrist, like, "Ooh, damn" She suck my dick off the Instagram (uh) Cold, so you know who I am, chyeah Left wrist cost a hunnid bands, ooh Pop a bean, now her brain open Right wrist so wet it look like the ocean White girl gave me top, told her I had to focus Lil Pump saved the rap game like a poet, woah (Esketit!) Chorus Look at my neck shine (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah (ooh) My diamonds might make you blind, chyeah (ooh, chyeah) Let 'em in five at a time, ooh (brr) I just be smokin' on dope, chyeah All of my diamonds on froze, ooh (brr, brr) Louis down head to my toe, chyeah I just might buy the store, uh, chyeah (oh) Look at my neck shine, chyeah (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah Fuck a bitch two times, chyeah Pussy was too fire, ooh (brr) No, I cannot lie, ooh Look at my neck shine, chyeah, chyeah Look at my wrist shine (brr) I think I got too high, ooh 2 Drop top coupe when I ride around Playin' Lil Pump and your ass catch a hunnid rounds Can't pull up to the weed shop, you ain't got a pound Take a look, I bust down like wow, ow Come in the city, I bank out now And my neck worth like two hunnid thou' And they just mad 'cause I made my own sound (ooh) Jump off the roof and my fans goin' wild (Esketit!) Chorus Look at my neck shine (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah (ooh) My diamonds might make you blind, chyeah (ooh, chyeah) Let 'em in five at a time, ooh (brr) I just be smokin' on dope, chyeah All of my diamonds on froze, ooh (brr, brr) Louis down head to my toe, chyeah I just might buy the store, uh, chyeah (oh) Look at my neck shine, chyeah (ice) Look at my wrist shine, chyeah Fuck a bitch two times, chyeah Pussy was too fire, ooh (brr) No, I cannot lie, ooh Look at my neck shine, chyeah, chyeah Look at my wrist shine (brr) I think I got too high, ooh Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs